Shenron's Juinjutsu
|image=Shenron's Juinjutsu.jpg |kanji=神龍呪印術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shenron no Juinjutsu |literal english=Shenron's Curse Seal Techniques |jutsu classification= Juinjutsu, Kinjutsu, Death God Power |jutsu rank=S |jutsu class type=Supplementary |related jutsu= |jutsu range=Short |users=Shenron Uzumaki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} These curse seals are created and utilized by Shenron Uzumaki. Overview When Shenron gave up his body for his mother's freedom, Kairo wished to see how other bodies reacted to Death God Chakra. Kairo thus used Shenron, whose soul is intertwined with a shinigami's, that naturally produces Death God Chakra, to develop a new brand of cursed seals that would feed off the wielder's chakra while supplying them with Shenron's Shinigami chakra. As a result, those compatible with the cursed seals are also compatible with Shenron, allowing him to not only heal them but also allow him to impose his will on them. In addition to Kairo's various test subjects, Shenron has given these curse seals to his most powerful opponents, for potential soul consumptions and gain more followers. To apply a curse seal Shenron must either, cut or stab his opponent with the Tenken; Shenron's most powerful weapon only usable by those who possess Death God Chakra, or placed through regular fūinjutsu means while in his Shinigami Chakra Mode. The seal would appear on the middle of the target's chest, them in an unconscious state as if their soul was not in their body. If the target survives the Shinigami Chakra strain on their body, the target will achieve the first of the three states. Shenron has created several curse seals, some being more powerful than others, leaving some only able to awaken the first two stages while others all three. All seals possess very similar characteristic, all appearing on the torso of his target possessing a round shape that look like a black dot on their chest. As the cursed seals are created with Shenron's Death God chakra, they also contain portions of his and the shinigami's consciousness. When the seal is combined with a piece of his DNA and the Evil Releasing Method is performed, Shenron can be completely resurrected at full strength, even if his body was destroyed or sealed. Originally, removing the curse seal was not as hard as it is now. Similar to this technique's sister jutsu, it can be removed by any soul draining techniques or weapons, draining the chakra and the consciousness away. Nowadays though, these seals are protected by Shenron's Goyōgai seal, forcing those who which to remove the curse mark to unseal Shenron's fūinjutsu protection seal. While it is extremely difficult to remove of this seal, it can be suppressed. Many shinobi have created derived techniques of the Evil Sealing Method to negate the dark chakra in their body. Shenron's soul related techniques that have to do with Shinigami are recognized as juinjutsu as well. From paralyzation to soul consumption, Shenon possesses various other juinjutsu techniques that has proven to be useful in battle. Mechanics Once activated, the curse seals liberates Shenron's Death God Chakra into the target's body, allowing them to enter a state very similar to Shenron's Death God Chakra Mode. I the target does not possess the reserves or the life force to sustain the Death Chakra, they will be overwhelmed losing their soul to the Shinigami. As long as their chakra and are able to handle the power of death, they will be able to use techniques that would usually drain their chakra or enhance their current techniques to a whole nother level. Due to the fact that the seal produces Shenron's Death Chakra, they possess a different chakra signature, distinct from their own. Similar to Orochimaru's Juinjutsu, prolonged use will corrode their mind soul and body, thanks to Shenron's chakra being present, increasing his influence over the target. Due to the fact Shenron's chakra is not easy to control, only 3% of the targets survive the curse seal, way less than Orochimaru's. This is because the user must not only have powerful chakra but a powerful life force or soul as well, which is rare in the shinobi world. And even when they do have sufficient reserves and life force, if they are in a weakened state or vulnerable, the seal will begin to harm the user's body, rejecting it, causing them great pain and anguish. They will also begin to hear the voices of the souls converted into chakra, giving them migraines and possibly even unpredictable seizures. Two enter the some of the stages, the target must give up some things along the way. Each transformation possesses a different exam, and requires different things to pass it. * Stage Two: * Stage Three: Transformations Image Gallery File:116Grimmjow's Fraccion.png|First Stage. download nigga.jpg|First Stage download (37337.jpg|First Stage Tosen_shows_mouth.png|Second Stage vizardmasks.jpg|Second Stage images (272.jpg|Second Stage hqdefaultjjss.jpg|Second Stage nerifgp.jpg|Second Stage mein_fuhrer_by_arrancarfighter-d5qllqa.png|Third Stage adjuchas_by_arrancarfighter-d5ijsyl.png|Third Stage ulquiorra_curse_form_by_arrancarfighter-d64dqt8.png|Third Stage resurreccion_by_arrancarfighter-d5s5n21.png|Third Stage Trivia